


This didn't happen the first time

by WolfStar2018



Series: Tiny little one shots [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Steve, Alpha Tony, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Multi, Omega Bucky - Freeform, Pregnant Bucky Barnes, Sick Bucky Barnes, Tony Stark Has A Heart, a/b/o dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29157444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfStar2018/pseuds/WolfStar2018
Summary: Bucky is an Omega and is going to have Tony's pup.A/B/O verse
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Series: Tiny little one shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1548157
Kudos: 51





	This didn't happen the first time

The first pregnancy was nothing like this. What went wrong this time? He's always sick, he's been put on bed rest, he has a semi-permanent IV port so the doctors can give him and the pup fluids and nutrients. He hates it, but he knows it's necessary to keep him and the pup healthy.

Bucky is laying in his nest, trying not to cry, curled up in a little ball. Tony finds him like this and sits on the edge of the bed, just outside the nest. “Hey, sweet Omega. You want some cuddles?” When Bucky nods Tony carefully climbs in and curls up behind him, wrapping his arms around Bucky and settling his hands over Bucky's rounded stomach. “I've got the best things money can buy. I'm not letting anything happen to you.” He gently rubs Bucky's stomach. “Either of you.”

Bucky turns around and tries to curl into Tony, tucking his face into Tony's neck. “How do you know? There are things that can't be fixed. I'm so scared.”

Tony's heart aches as Bucky speaks. He gently shushes Bucky and kisses his head. “I will do everything I can to keep you both healthy. I'm so sorry this is happening. I love you, so much.”

Bucky is allowed to get up once in a while over the next few months, but he doesn't care to. He knows he needs to move around to stay healthy so he tries, but it's hard. He's so scared about what will happen to the pup. The doctors Tony brings in are able to keep Bucky and the pup healthy for the rest of the pregnancy.

Labor and delivery take a while but with Tony paying for the best of the best in everything and Tony and Steve there to comfort Bucky it actually goes well. The pup is a healthy baby boy and Bucky cries the whole time he's allowed to hold the pup. The doctors say they aren't sure why Bucky was so sick the whole time, but they want to monitor him for a while after him and the baby go home.


End file.
